pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Baby
'''Big Baby' is a character in Toy Story 3. ''Toy Story 3'' Big Baby is a big and strong baby doll with a broken eye due to falling off a Pizza Planet delivery truck. He carries around a bottle with milk and is adorned with childlike scribbling that resembles ferocious tattoos. Big Baby doesn't talk; he only communicates with baby sounds (except for one line -- "Mama." -- near the film's climax). Big Baby, along with Lotso and Chuckles, once used to be owned by a girl named Daisy, who had once loved them all. One day when Daisy went out on a drive with her toys and parents for a picnic, she fell asleep and was carried back to the car without Lotso, Chuckles, or Big Baby, leaving them stranded at the countryside. The three toys eventually made it back to Daisy's house, only for Lotso to discover that Daisy got another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy. This made Lotso snap and turn evil, and he made Big Baby and Chuckles follow him. Big Baby wanted to take a peek at Daisy, but Lotso pulled him down from the window, snatched Big Baby's name tag off from his clothes, and threw it on the ground. They hitched a ride on the back of a Pizza Planet delivery truck until they arrived at Sunnyside, where they rose to power, with Big Baby becoming Lotso's "sidekick" to help him with his bad deeds (his eye was also broken when he fell off the Pizza Planet truck) On the first night, when Andy's toys are imprisoned in the Caterpillar Room, Big Baby separates Mr. Potato Head from the other toys by imprisoning him in a sandbox. The next night, Big Baby stands as a guard while Ken and a reset Buzz (who now serves as one of Lotso's helpers) take roll call to make sure that all the toys are there, then the three walk off to capture Mr. Potato Head after discovering a real potato inside his cell. Once again, Big Baby imprisons Mr. Potato Head in the sandbox outside after Mr. Potato Head kicks Ken in the shin. During the escape, while Big Baby is rocking slowly on a swing and looking up at the night sky, Woody, Buzz (who has now been set to his Spanish mode by the toys by accident), and the other toys sneak past Big Baby as they make their way to the trash chute (the only escape route that the Chatter Telephone has pinpointed to Woody), but they accidentally get Big Baby's attention when one of the Aliens trip, making him land with a squeak. Big Baby gets off the swing and walks over to the source of the sound, but the toys dive under a plastic sand bucket at the last moment, so that Big Baby finds nothing when he reaches the spot where the toys have been standing. In the trash chute, after Big Baby, Lotso, and the other Sunnyside toys surround Andy's toys, Woody brings up the subject of Daisy and pulls out Big Baby's old name tag to Lotso and Big Baby. Catching sight of his name tag, Big Baby's memory of Daisy suddenly returns. As Woody tries to tell the truth about Daisy to Lotso (who doesn't want anything to do with Daisy) and Big Baby, Woody tosses Big Baby's old name tag to Big Baby, who picks it up and cries about how he wants his "mama" back. Lotso then insults Big Baby for loving Daisy again and lectures that she never loved him as he snatches the name tag away from Big Baby, throws it to the floor, and smashes it into pieces with his cane, making Big Baby break down into tears. Lotso then pokes Big Baby abusively with his cane. Angry at Lotso for all his lies and treachery, Big Baby turns on Lotso as he suddenly lifts Lotso up and throws him into the garbage bin, finally redeeming himself. He then closes the lid of the bin, blows a raspberry at Lotso, and helps Woody and his friends escape Sunnyside. During the credits, Big Baby is shown to be living happily at the now cool and groovy Sunnyside under the care of Ken and Barbie, the new leaders. When the Sunnyside toys have a "beach party" at the sandbox, Big Baby is seen next to Barbie as he makes a sand castle and pats it with a shovel, but the castle collapses. This makes Big Baby cry, but he is immediately consoled by Barbie, who hands his bottle of milk to him, and he puts the bottle's tip into his mouth as Barbie caresses him. That night, when a disco is held in the Butterfly Room, Big Baby is seen wearing a diaper that sparkles, similar to a tuxedo and trousers that Ken is wearing and a dress that Barbie is wearing. He walks over to Ken and Barbie and holds the two up in his arms as he dances around in a spotlight. Toy Description From Official Website: Gallery Tumblr lb06erYiah1qa44fmo1 500.png|Big Baby next to Lotso, in his yellow onesie and bonnet Trivia *The way in which Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster mimics a scene in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, in which Darth Vader throws Emperor Palpatine into the reactor shaft of the Second Death Star. *He has a broken eye, which is a possible reference to Babyface. *Before Daisy accidentally left her toys, Big Baby wore a yellow onesie with a matching bonnet. However, when he and Lotso got to Sunnyside, Big Baby wasn't wearing the outfit anymore. It is unknown what happened to the onesie, he lost bonnet when he fell off the truck and also damaged his left eye. *Big Baby's tattoo's may have been based off concept art of Ducky, which depicts tattoos drawn on by Sid. *Big Baby is based on a baby doll that Lee Unkrich's daughter, Hannah had when she was growing up. *In Sweden, he is named Babyface, just like one of Sid's toys. *Even though Big Baby doesn't have a physical appearance in Toy Story 3: The Video Game, he does appear on some collector cards. Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists